The Storm In My Heart
by TCFleaderRSA
Summary: One Shot Story! Sonic has been blocking Amy's calls and texts with Shadow being stuck in the middle. But on one stormy day, a display of lies and shocking truths tears all three of them up. First Person s View.


**The Storm In My Heart**

_This story is written in a first person view point. It switches between three characters; Amy Rose, Shadow and Sonic__. The original plan was to show the switch using colours, but Fan Fic doesn't seem to allow it. So I'll just put the name of each view point in before each section. __I do not own Sonic, Shadow and Amy as they are all owned by SEGA! Also note, this is a one shot story, so expect a lot of writing._

_Amy:_

Sitting alone again! Why am I not surprised? Sonic has always been on my mind but this time it's becoming a pain to me. He keeps ignoring my messages and every time I try and call him, he blocks me. I'm starting to wonder if Sonic really is the hero I once dreamed about. These feelings that I'm not used to are starting to drive me insane. My heart fells like it is being torn in two because the love of my life is starting to fade away from me. All of a sudden, everything around me looks so different. Before I can even get up off my chair, my phone goes off beside me. I almost freeze; who would be calling now of all times? I picked it up and the second I answered it, I couldn't believe who was on the other side. The one voice I didn't think I'd hear of all days…

_Shadow:_

The rain was pouring down outside; I guess some might call it my kind of weather. Still, everything has been quite lately. Although Sonic has been coming to me a lot more than usual. I'm not entirely sure why; he keeps going on about Amy harassing him. What does he expect though? The girl loves him tremendously but he doesn't seem to believe that. Sonic said he was going on a run today, so that could be one excuse to come out in this storm. However, I have other intentions. I walked into the shelter nearby and checked my phone; it was 5:21. I opened the phone up and found Amy's number. I phoned her without hesitation; I just hoped she wasn't doing anything else. I could tell I had got through just by her breathing I heard on the other end.

"Amy, it's Shadow. I need to ask a favour."

The silence that seemed to follow was fairly large; surely a question doesn't need that amount of time to think over.

"Where are you at?" She responded.

"Bus Shelter 213." I replied without even thinking about it.

"I'll be there shortly."

After that, she just hung up. I don't need anyone to tell me that Amy's tone of voice was certainly different to that of her usually energetic self. Nevertheless, I had to wait for her now. After all, I don't really have much to do in this kind of weather. I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything stupid…

_Sonic:_

Time. Why does time drag on as much as it does? I've been alone for a good couple of weeks now. Well I can't say it was my own doing. Everyone has gone on holiday since they were certain it was going to be horrible here; wasn't that far off the truth. Where they all went I've completely forgotten; the note they left got soaked in the rain. As for Amy, well I didn't care about her to be honest. She had chosen to stay behind. When I say chosen, I really mean forgotten about. I didn't want to go for the simple reason I have stuff of my own to sort out. I've had to switch my phone off because of the amount of messages and calls that I've got off Amy. I get the feeling that she just wants to talk to me, but I don't feel like listening to her at all. I'd rather be elsewhere; with someone else. That's when I got a bit of a shock; my phone had gone off on the other side of the room. My first instinct was to answer it since there isn't many people I know who can get through a turned off phone.

"Sonic, you had better listen carefully to what I'm about to say…"

The voice sent a chill down my spine. I knew it was Shadow, but that voice always caught me out; especially in that dark tone.

"I'm listening." I whispered.

"Bus Shelter 213! Be there as soon as possible! I won't ask for anymore!"

Before I could have a chance to respond, he had hung up. I didn't question him anyway; if he wanted to meet up, it's normally bound to be serious. I quickly locked my room up and blasted out into the storm that had been growing in size for what seemed like hours. The rain hit me the hardest, but that was no surprise. I was only concerned about anyone behind me; that spray would probably kill anyone.

* * *

_Shadow:_

I looked at my watch; time seemed to fly quicker when I was on the phone. I knew that what I had done was starting to cross my mind. Everything I said I wouldn't do is what I am doing at this very moment. It seems like I'm doing matchmaking for a couple with different feelings. But I guess anything is better than the memories that haunt you for life. A couple more minutes and both of them would be here. All I'm hoping for is a peaceful conversation; although I don't expect anything other than that between those two. I peered to my right from inside the shelter and noticed a massive spray of water in the distance. I didn't need to ask who that was; Sonic always gives himself away. Walking out would be a suitable thing to do, but I guess making a clean and quick escape would be more ideal. No sooner had 'Chaos Control' left my lips; I was gone from the shelter and now stood on top of the building behind it. The spray of water continued for a good few seconds until it finally died out at the shelter. There, stood underneath a hood, was Sonic. I didn't pity him for resorting to using a hood; he never liked the water, let alone rain at this magnitude. Now all that was left was to wait for Amy. But all of a sudden, I was beginning to think that this was going to be a huge mistake.

_Amy:_

Walking in this weather is the kind of thing that I would normally freak over. But hearing Shadow's voice again was somewhat soothing. He had called me the past two weeks to see if I was ok, but I haven't seen him for months. He's been more kind and caring than normal; part of me thinks that maybe my chats with him have something to do with it. Ten minutes passed in possibly the slowest amount of time ever. But there, in plain sight, was Bus Shelter 213; the digits glowing in a bright amber! There weren't any lights inside the actual shelter, but I could still make out someone standing there. Their hood was up, but I could tell the person was looking around for someone. As I walked closer to the shelter, I noticed that some sort of small river had started to flow down towards the drains on either side. In time, I wouldn't be surprised if they all over flooded. That was when I looked back up at the person in the shelter and noticed that he had turned to face me. Of all the people I expected to see, I didn't expect to see his blue face again. I froze on the spot in a state of shock.

_Sonic:_

The Shelter was straight ahead as I sped through the rain that was really starting to cause my cheeks to go numb. As the Shelter drew closer, I screeched to a halt just inches away from the small structure. As I stopped, the spray behind me suddenly engulfed me to the point where I couldn't even see what was in front of me. The moment it died down and I gained my vision back, I peered in to the Shelter. However, no one was there; no trace of anyone being there at all. Whether this was Shadow's idea of a joke or he had just got knocked over by the wave I just sent forward was anyone's guess. I mean, it's not like Shadow to play this sort of trick; let alone on me. I knew looking around a small Shelter would be pointless but looking down the street would probably be just as pointless since the rain made it almost impossible to see no further than a few feet. The second I turned behind me though, I got the shock of my life. There, standing in the pouring rain, was Amy. I couldn't believe my luck. Of all times and of all places, Amy Rose was here. My heart told me to run but my feet wouldn't let me. Amy was the first to move though. She ran straight at me and I couldn't blame her for that; she hasn't seen me in months. I still hadn't moved an inch and she hugged me as she came in arms reach. My first reaction was to hug her back, but once again, my arms didn't move.

"Oh Sonic." She cried. "I've missed you so much! Why didn't you answer my calls? I just wanted to know if you were alright."

My arms had finally found strength and I did something I though I'd never do. I pushed her off me and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Amy." I whispered to her. "But I just haven't been feeling myself lately. I just needed some time alone."

Amy looked slightly confused, as would most people hearing that from me.

"Is it something I've done?"

I shook my head; how could she have torn me like this. I wouldn't say all of it is her fault, but I just needed to get away for a while.

"It's not you, it's me."

I didn't even think of what I had said until I saw Amy's face. Those five words changed everything.

* * *

_Amy:_

"It's not you, it's me."

Those five words hit me the hardest of anything that has ever been said to me. Everything inside me just broke into pieces. The hero I had loved had torn me up in the worst way possible and it hurt me. It hurt me more than any slap or punch I've ever had to endue. The only sound I could hear was the rain falling down behind me; not even Sonic said anything else for seconds on end. That's when my head and my heart told me the same thing as my arms. My right hand moved sharply straight across Sonic's face. By the reaction on Sonic's part, it had certainly taken him by surprise. But there wasn't anything to be surprised about; he had said the five words that Sally had said would kill any relationship on the spot. That was when I saw a phone fall out of his pocket. Once again, I was the first to move and instantly, I noticed it was a different phone then before. He hadn't answered because he had changed his phone. The phone was switched on but the second I opened it up, one picture caught my eye straight away. The background had Sonic there, kissing another girl. And of all the people in the world, it was Sally. The one person that had told me she never wanted to see Sonic again.

"Why?" I asked silently.

It was the only word I could get out without saying anything else.

"Sally needed someone because… because…"

His voice drifted off; he knew he had hurt me enough. But I wasn't finished. I slapped him again; this time with the phone in hand. The impact certainly shook him as he stumbled backwards. I threw the phone at him and ran out into the rain. I didn't care where I went; I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

_Shadow:_

Watching the pair below me… What a surreal moment… Part of me wants to jump down and scare them for six, but I have to stand my ground for now. The second I witnessed Amy's slap; I knew Sonic had done something unbelievably stupid. My hand clutched my phone tightly; waiting for the right time to use it. That's when Amy slapped him again; Sonic was just digging his grave by now. Amy finally ran out of the Shelter and for once, I felt something I have never felt in ages. A feeling towards the pink hedgehog that made me want to save her… Rescue her from her heartbreak. Yet my feet refused to move from the spot they were stuck at and I knew I was missing a great chance. Then I remembered what I had originally planned to do and I Chaos Controlled again; this time into the alleyway below me. I walked through it; most of the rain that had fallen had left several huge puddles starting from every drain in sight. The moment I left the alleyway, I could just make out Sonic's face in the shelter. I didn't need to say anything as I walked into it; he had already noticed me.

"Long time no see, Shadow." He coughed. "What did you want?"

"You look like you've been through hell." Was the first line that came into my head.

Sonic just looked at me; the kind of way that told me everything the easy way.

"Amy caught me out." He said in a dull manner. "Not that I care or anything, but I didn't think she would have reacted like that…"

"What did you expect?!" I growled. "She loved you with all of her heart! You do realise what you've done?"

He said nothing this time; maybe it was better that way. He shot out of the shelter and just as I thought, he had run the opposite direction. Part of me wanted to chase him and knock sense into him. But I knew it was Amy's well being that came first this time.

_Sonic:_

I just couldn't bear listening to Shadow's voice anymore. I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I knew every word he said was right but at the end of the day, it's my life and I do what I want. As I ran off through the wind and the rain, I realised that something else was stabbing away in the back of my mind. Every single day is the same; running till the Sun goes down without end. And my personality has changed somewhat… I seem to be lying to people more than ever before. I screeched to a halt and looked back at my phone; the picture of myself and Sally staring back at me. I knew I had hurt Amy by going back to Sally, but that was the split second I realised that I had hurt myself as well. I had to go back to Amy… I know I can't change everything, but the least I can do is own up. With that thought, I turned round and shot back towards the Shelter. My timing had already got the better of me, but for once, I was doing something that was far too personal than any mission I'd ever done before.

* * *

_Amy:_

Running… Why does that seem so ironic? Running for no reason whatsoever… For once, I'm not chasing anyone, nor am I running away from anyone. Instead, I find myself running just because of my emotions. Sonic has destroyed me and there's nothing else for me round here anymore. Everyone forgot about me and now I'm alone. No one cares about me and now is the time to say goodbye. Running straight into an alleyway, I find steps leading up to the roof of the battered building to its side. Such a fitting way to end when everything else was falling to the ground. It took me a good couple of minutes to get as far as halfway up the building; metal and rain make a slippery disaster. Every so often, my feet would slip below me and I'd grab on to the bars for dear life. After another minute of somewhat cautious running, I was there; standing on the top of the world. There wasn't any need to run anymore; the end was in sight. Walking up to the edge of the building slowly, I asked myself why I was doing this? The first time I had ever thought of doing anything like this despite the fact that I swore I would never do anything like this. My feet touched the edge and as I stepped onto it, I looked down towards the road below me. To me, it looked like an enormous paddling pool thanks to the amount of rain that had been pouring down. I held my arms out as I looked up to the sky.

"I've got nothing left!" I screamed. "My love has destroyed me and no one cares about me anymore!"

If anyone were around, they wouldn't be able to see the tears I cried. Maybe that's what made the moment so much easier for me. But just as I had finished that line, I heard the one voice that made my mind switch completely…

_Shadow:_

"I care for you."

There were the only four words that I could get out. Amy stood there, her arms stretched out like the wings of an angel. Some how, I could feel the pain inside her flowing through me and it was horrible. To think that this was all caused by Sonic; the so called greatest hero of our time. Amy turned her face towards me and knew on that moment that someone was there for her. Her first foot moved in my direction, but her other foot suddenly slipped from the edge and my first instinct was to run forward. I had a feeling that Amy wouldn't be prepared for this as she hit the edge with her stomach. She screamed as her whole body started to slide off the building. Just as she left my eyesight, my hand caught hers and I suddenly found myself holding on to her as tightly as I possibly could. Both of us were soaked through, but the pain shooting through her body was off the scale. I managed to get both of my hands onto her as I started to lift her up slowly. Just as I thought that things were going to be ok, the edge that I was leaning on crumbled. The stress was taking its toll on the building and I knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"Let me go."

I didn't want to believe that those words would come from Amy's voice, but they did. I looked back at her; her eyes were locked on to mine.

"I can't do that." I responded.

"You have a life ahead of you… I don't." Cried Amy.

"Of course you have a life." I replied loudly. "You have someone who cares for you!"

Amy shook her head wildly as I tried to pull her up to no prevail.

"No one gives a damn what a think and feel!" She screamed. "Tell me one person that even loves me!"

"I do…"

_Amy:_

"I love you."

Those three words that I thought I'd never hear… Let alone in a way that I had only dreamed of. Hanging from a building on the brink of death. Mental and physical pain shooting through me with the rain and the wind pounding away. One black hedgehog trying to save my life… And he has to say that. All of a sudden, my entire view changed. Out of all the people I knew, I didn't think it would have been Shadow that would have said that to me.

"You… Love me?" I whispered.

"YES!" He shouted.

I felt not only my heart lift, but my body as well. He was pulling me up but the edge continued to crumble away. His hand slipped and now it was only one hand keeping me up. My mind had taken over now; I wasn't going to die here! My other hand swung upwards and grabbed Shadow's empty hand.

"I love you too!" I shouted.

Shadow pulled his entire weight against the edge as he pulled me up with all his might. Part of the edge had started to fall down but I wasn't giving up; not yet. The second I came into reach, I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up; my legs still flailing. That was when the edge gave way completely. What I didn't expect was for part of the roof to give way at the same time. I felt my body fall towards the ground and I knew Shadow's hand would miss me this time. No screams came from me this time as Shadow looked on with an expression I had not seen from him ever. As he became smaller, I knew this was it. The end I had originally wanted was going to happen; whether I had just changed my mind or not. I closed my eyes only for a moment and it was gone.

* * *

2 Days Later

_Shadow:_

There I sat; Sonic sat opposite me in the waiting room. Both of us had hardly traded a single word since we had got there a couple of hours ago. As far as doctors were concerned, it was important that we both know what was happening since we were both somewhat involved with what had happened. Part of me wants to thank Sonic for being a man for once and returning. But the other wants me to yell at him; let him know that Amy has finally got someone who will care for her. However, I can't say anything unless she is actually gone. After all, it's no point caring for someone who has moved on from life.

"I'm sorry for what I've done." Came Sonic's voice.

I looked up at him; a tear drifted down his face.

"I think it's a little late for that, don't you?" I spat. "Besides, it's Amy you should be telling that to."

Sonic looked away from me instantly; he knew I was right. Before he could say anything else, a doctor walked into the room.

"I have good news for you." He reported. "Amy is conscious and able to talk if you want to see her…"

I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I was straight up and through into the room. There lied Amy. She looked fairly pale and had a bandage round her head to which I wasn't surprised.

"Amy, I'm glad that you're ok." I said quietly.

The second I walked up to her, I knew something was wrong. She wasn't smiling in the way that I saw two days ago. She looked somewhat distant; like she didn't know me.

"Hi Shadow." She whispered. "I didn't expect you to be here."

Before I had a chance to even ask what she meant, Sonic had walked into the room.

"SONIC!"

My heart instantly sank as she held out her arms for him. Sonic walked over to her like he didn't have a choice and hugged her like a lover would.

"I thought you would never come." She cried. "I love you."

For the first time in a long time, a tear slid down my face. She had forgotten everything that had happened. Sonic cheating on her and admitting that she loved me; she didn't remember a single thing. The second I walked out of the room, the doctor I saw earlier greeted me again.

"Unfortunately, she doesn't remember what happened or how she got here." He told me. "There also may be other things she won't remember as well."

I simply looked at him downhearted. Everything I had looked forward to was snatched away from me; and Sonic was going to get away from what he had done. I didn't stay any longer; there was no point in doing so. The moment I walked out into the open air, I noticed a very familiar car about to enter the parking lot…

_Sonic:_

The second she said my name, I had to think twice about my next move. After everything that had happened, the pain that I had caused her, she was lying there as if nothing had ever happened. I wasn't planning on doing anything apart from hiding behind Shadow, but the moment she held out her arms, there was nothing I could do. The second I hugged her though, I knew this was going to be ten times as hard as last time.

"I thought you would never come… I love you."

A tear streaked down both of my eyes; the three words that I dreaded to hear from her came at a time where I was hoping for an easy way out. The slaps she gave me, the realization that she knew I had cheated on her… All of it was gone. She couldn't recall a thing. I couldn't bring myself to say those three words back to her, but I couldn't bring myself to break her heart again. With that thought, I saw Shadow walk out off the room with the doctor standing in his way. I turned back to Amy, who had snuggled up to me. My head told me to say it just to comfort her; but I just couldn't do it.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked stupidly.

Amy looked at me and shook her head.

"I've been told that I fell off a roof." She said silently. "Why would I even be up on a roof for?"

She looked at me as if I had the answer to it all. I didn't want to say what had caused her to do it until the doctor walked back into the room.

"How long will she be like this for?" I asked him immediately.

"Judging by the damage done, I'd say that she might have her memory back anywhere between 3 months."

3 months? Never had 3 months sounded like such a long time… I couldn't look at Amy anymore; it would only bring tears to my eyes.

"Shadow was trying to save you." I told her suddenly.

I saw Amy's face out the corner of my eye; the shocked expression told me that it had certainly hit her hard.

"Shadow saved me!?" She exclaimed. "But I thought…"

"No." I interrupted, shaking my head. "I was the reason you ended up on the roof."

"Oh Sonic…"

Amy's voice drifted off again as she hugged me even tighter than before.

"I'm the one who's supposed to do the chasing, not you."

I was beginning to think that this was some sort of nightmare on its way to hell. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay any longer, but that was when she walked in…

_Amy:_

Sonic and myself. I couldn't have asked for anything more than that. The love of my life was here with me now and as far as everything else was concerned, that was all that I wanted. Although Shadow was the one that had saved me, I don't hold anything on him at all. It was just a one off; being in the right place just once in his life. Besides, last time I checked, it was Rouge who was after him. Just as I was about to get Sonic's attention once again, the last person I would have expected to see walked in. The blue coat gave her away instantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I almost shrieked.

My arms were wrapped around Sonic tightly so he couldn't leave my side.

"For your information, I heard Sonic was here so I came to see if everything was alright." She said in a strict tone.

I felt Sonic try and move from me but I wasn't letting go any time soon.

"What happened, anyway?" Sally asked. "I heard you had fell off a roof."

"Well, I was having a game of chase with Sonic at the time and…"

"With Sonic?" She interrupted. "I thought we had discussed this before, Sonic."

I instantly lost the plot completely. I looked at Sonic, who was now trying to get out more than ever. I noticed a tear in his eye and that normally meant something was wrong.

"Sonic… What did she mean?"

Sonic looked at me and a smile came up on his face; the smile I've come to fall head over heels for.

"Don't listen to Sally; she's just very concerned like I am."

I sunk into him even more than earlier as his words sounded so true. His voice was always soothing no matter what situation he was in. Then I heard Sally start to walk closer towards us.

"Tell me that after I tell you he doesn't love you."

I glared at Sally evilly as she said this; but that wasn't the first thing I saw. In her hands was a photo. And on that photo was Sonic and Sally doing the one thing I never imagined. My arms loosened almost instantly as Sonic slowly got up. Before he could look at me or say anything, Sally had dragged him away from me.

"Sonic! Tell me it's not true!" I yelled with all my heart. "Tell me that you do love me!"

Sonic looked at me; the smile on his face was gone.

"I'm sorry but I don't. I love Sally and always will."

Sally had now dragged him out of sight completely and left me in tears. I didn't need to scream to let everyone know what had happened; no one would have cared anyway. My heart broke on the spot as the doctor chased after the two. I looked out the window next to my bed and saw the field open up to another road. I wasn't planning on staying anymore and with tears streaming down my eyes, the nearest chair went through the window.

* * *

3 Days Later

_Shadow_

Not entirely sure where I'm heading but to be honest I don't really care. Sonic had called me yesterday saying he was off on holiday with Sally. That instantly told me that something had gone wrong in the hospital already. But I could do the maths. I knew whatever had happened had caused Amy to run away in the first place. And just as I had thought, no one was bothered about looking for her. There weren't any bulletins. No posters or news reports; nothing. Being honest, if she died it would certainly be on the news since she used to be a Freedom Fighter until Sally told everyone she wasn't. Ironically enough, that was a day before she left herself. Obviously, that has all changed now since she and Sonic are officially together again. I wasn't concerned about them anyway; I was still worried about Amy's current location. Before I could continue on my unknown journey, I spotted someone in a dark, gothic dress. Normally, I would just smile and move on, but not this time. The person had walked into a somewhat damaged building and I could just make out some pink hair. I quickly followed the person inside and found that the place lacked several floors but managed to hold on to the stairs at the side. The stairs seemed like a good bet but I wasn't sure how much weight it could hold. Through every single step, I looked around; desperate to find some sort of hint that told me if it was Amy who had walked in. The second I came up to the third floor, I saw a somewhat familiar scene. Water from the above floor was raining down onto the floor before me and there, standing past it, was the girl I saw walk in earlier.

"Are you alright there?" I asked cautiously.

The girl turned round slowly and I received a massive shock. There stood Amy Rose with a smile on her face; exactly the same smile from 5 days ago. I had to shake my head quickly to double check what was in front of me. Sure enough, it was no illusion; Amy was there in a dark, gothic dress. My heart pounded as I looked at how stunning she looked. But I didn't want to take a single step forward unless I knew that this was the same Amy that shocked me with the truth of 5 days ago. It was as if she read my mind at that exact moment as she stepped a couple of steps forward.

"I remember." She sighed. "I remember everything… And I'm sorry."

An apology? But what for? Why was she apologizing for this; it wasn't her fault.

"I told you that I loved you, Shadow." She continued as she walked into the shower. "But there's something I didn't tell you."

It was my turn to move forwards now. As I drew closer to her, I could see that a tear had already fallen from her eyes. Something told me that she was about to break my heart again; but I wasn't willing to walk away now.

"I wasn't lying."

I stopped just before the shower as the words rattled my mind. She meant every word of it and I didn't know how to react to it. My heart was pounding even faster now as I finally let everything go. I walked into the shower and hugged her immediately. Judging by Amy's grip, she didn't want to let me go…

_Amy:_

The look on his face… I could tell that he had been hurt by my lack of memory. But I remember everything now. Sally's slap had triggered a number of flashbacks that day and for once, I thank her for it. Now I'm almost back where it all started; standing in a shower with Shadow just inches away from me. I've never seen him walk into anything so quickly as he wrapped his arms around me. I instantly returned the grip; for once it wasn't Sonic. And for once, he wasn't trying to get away from me. It was like he had been waiting for this for a long time. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

By the way his voice drifted off, it made me think that something bad was going to happen. He looked down at me and pulled me out of the rain around us. The moment he did, I felt as though my heart was about to sink.

"I didn't think I could fall in love." He explained calmly. "But you have changed that. I've wanted you for a while now and I just want to tell you…"

He stopped again, but before I could ask anything, he almost shocked the life out of me. He kissed me! Shadow kissed me on the lips and for the first time, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The moment he pulled back, he looked as if he had done something wrong. But I wasn't going to let him feel like that. So I pulled him back. For the first time in my life, I found myself kissing someone who wasn't Sonic. The tears I had cried in that storm weren't all for nothing… Because I found Shadow, and he saved me from a fate I never want to be near again.


End file.
